When in Forks
by Apolloluver
Summary: Three towns, three families, three sides to a story, two people taught to hate each other from birth, one mysterious secret that has kept the towns in a civil war since their ancestors lived in the same spot they call home. When two things collide another must break for one to move forward, but in a world of revenge and hatred, breaking means more than something that can be healed.


**When In Forks**

**Chapter One**

Forks, Washington was a small town.

Main Street went straight dead through the middle of Forks, shops and bakeries shadowed each other along each side. Roads led off to four growing neighborhoods, the Forks Community Park was smack dab between them and the schools. Forks High School was centered on the town line, but despite having the name Forks in it, it was also the school for kids of the neighboring two towns, Port Angeles and La Push. A town of the same size and same population. On the outside Forks seemed like a boring, small town (which I guess it was in some ways) but that's for the people who didn't live here or were too blind to notice what happened behind turned backs.

Forks and Port Angeles and La Push had civil wars among each. There was three main families that ruled over the towns, pretty much having power over every other resident and living by one rule, to hate the other two families and never trust them.

The families?

The Swans, my own family. The "ring leader" if you could call him that was my father, Charlie Swan. Also the Police Chief of Forks and La Push and Port Angeles. Making him a pretty powerful man, he ran an underground gambling ring that had spread its routes as far south as Seattle and used his cover as the Police Chief to scare away anyone who got too close to the Game and cover up anything that seemed suspicious. He ran it with his brother, my Uncle, Aro Marcus Swan. Another cunning 'business' man who made things happen with the flick of a finger, they'd taken the job over from their own father, my Pa', Volturi Swan. A man who on the outside resembled a sweet, smiling old man who sat in his recliner all day and watched re-runs but really was the first man to fire a gun at your head if you betrayed him. My Pa' had three other kids besides Aro and my father, his three little princesses who weren't so sugar and spice and everything nice.

My aunt, Alecandra (Alec for short) owned a shop with my second aunt Jane in town, the two used to boutique to learn every single detail of town gossip the wives of Forks spread and used it to their advantage, having good dirt on someone when you're in a business is always good. Blackmail was never a bad thing in the Swan family. My other aunt Heidi didn't live in Forks anymore; a few years before I was born she married a son of Pa's number one ally and moved to Seattle with him, "a good alliance" is what Pa' always called that marriage, Heidi's husband was into drug trade and Heidi was born into a family that handled the gambling ring. In the Swan family love wasn't always required for a marriage. I guess that's why Daddy got lucky with Mama. My mother, Renee Swan wasn't the daughter of some ally or anything like that, her family didn't even live here. She met my father when he went down to California for a week on vacation with friends, and a week later came back up with a new wife and a tan.

My aunts each had their husbands now and kids, unlike my father they had more than one kid each. Jane and her husband had Irina and Jasper, Alec and hers had Felix and Demetri, and Aro and my aunt Sulpicia (weird name right?) had Tanya and Emmett. Heidi and her husband also had two kids, twin girls, But they were till toddlers and I doubted they'd have much to deal with out living the high life in Seattle, but whatever. Maybe they were lucky not living in Forks with the rest of us, maybe they wouldn't get gray hairs before forty like my father or have a mid-life crisis.

The second family was the Blacks, all three towns dealt with gambling, but in La Push it was mainly dealing with the Black family. Rumor said they also dealt in other illegal stuff, but the Swans had no room to talk, so did we. Unlike Forks, La Push wasn't ruled by two brothers, it was mainly Leah and Emily Black. Two middle-aged woman who had forced there husbands to take on the Black name and were as cynical as they were witty. Usually in Forks, if you betrayed the Swans you got shot and dumped into the Forks River. But in La Push if you went against Leah or Emily you ended up dead from a "camp fire gone wrong" or you "went cliff jumping and hit a rock and are now dead lost at sea" so pretty much, saying don't mess with the Blacks. They were a pretty wild clan, the Black's were. Every other weekend or so the "Pack" (That's what Charlie called them because they acted like a wild pack of wolves) had a huge beach party on the shore, got drunk, then were dragged home by a distant relative of theirs or something. In a way they were a big pack, many of them distant cousins or something that made Emmett joke about how one day a "cub" was going to be born with a third eye or something due to insest. But the "Pack" wasn't that bad, they didn't have bad blood with my family like the Cullen's did, in fact I could name more than once than I'd snuck down to one of their famous parties with my cousins got drunk and had Emmett tow me back home in a daze.

The third family was the Cullens, living mostly in Port Angeles where they drove their over-expensive cars and wore designer clothes, it wasn't that the Swans or Blacks didn't have their money, in fact we were all as rich as another, but we didn't flaunt it like they did. The Cullen house was rumored to have six floors and an entire floor made out of complete glass walls that housed fifteen people but was still big enough that they never got crowded. There was a lot of them too, well, maybe as many as the Swans and Blacks, but they were cruel and cynical unlike the other two families, and since Edward Cullen Sr. and his wife had seven kids, five boys and two girls it was basically like the Black Plague. It spread fast and took down many.

Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen Jr -the two oldest brothers- ran Port Angeles, Carlisle was a Doctor at the hospital (which explained why, whenever a Swan was hurt we took them to the hospital in Seattle) and Edward Cullen Jr. ran a Law Firm in Seattle. Carlisle was said the be the gentler of the two brothers, which explained why he was a doctor, he had a wife named Esme I'd seen a few times around town when mother had cursed at the Cullen name and pointed at the woman and said she was a fool for marrying into the Cullen family, I never really understood though. Esme Cullen looked like a good woman, much like my mother did. She had this curly brown hair and aura of kindness that seemed to float from her body, I didn't see why my mother thought she was the scum of the planet, but I knew better than to question it. You never question your elders in the Swan family, never.

Esme and Carlisle had a big family I'd been told, four kids, Rosalie, James, Kate and Garret. A big, blonde and perfect family of six that you'd expect to see in picture frames, you know the people they put in with the frame before you put the actual picture in? With their doctor father, angel-like mother and four perfect kids they fit the photo.

Then there was Edward Cullen Junior.

He was a cold man, that's what my father had said. But then again all Cullen's were cold blooded; he'd once killed my fathers former bestfriend just because he knew Charlie, I'd never seen him, and I knew I didn't want too. Daddy always said he was as bad as his father before him, and so on. That the reason the Cullen's were so horrible was because they all inherited the trait from their ancestor, the same one who had began the fighting with the Swan family. Though I wasn't exactly sure what that fight was about. But I'm not really sure anyone did.

Edward Cullen's wife had died during childbirth, meaning when Edward Cullen the 3rd was entering the world his mother Elizabeth Cullen was leaving it. When you thought about it, it was sad. But he was a Cullen, they had no feelings other than ambition and a need to hurt others, so what was the point on feeling bad for a bunch of emotion-void people?

There was none.

Edward Cullen the 3rd had two older sisters and a brother named Caius who Edward Cullen Jr. was said to adore, Mary Alice and Eliza (though how a person with no emotion could adore anyone was beyond me) but I didn't care, all I knew that while the Blacks weren't that bad, the Cullen's were demons sent to Earth from hell to make life hard for us Swans.

Rumor has it that Elizabeth's supposed death wasn't an accident, that it was a vengeful family member mad that she betrayed her Cullen name and made sure Elizabeth died to pay the price. You see, Elizabeth Cullen was once caught in an 'embrace' with Billy Black, husband of Leah Black, and said to have gone away for a year to a "vacation resort" that even her husband didn't know about till the last day. But my father doesn't believe that, Leah Black's youngest child was never known about till one day a new baby popped up, looking like a mini Billy but for his eyes, a bright, emerald green.

It was said that Jacob Black was really the child of Elizabeth Cullen and Billy Black, that Leah Black didn't want a war between the Blacks and the Cullens so she took Jacob in as her own and that not even Edward Cullen Jr. knows the truth about why his wife left for all those months with his credit card and a frantic expression on her face.

But the story has never been proven.

How one man would allow his wife to leave for a year and not get overly suspicious is beyond me, or how he wouldn't of noticed if his wife had a baby that wasn't his, but I never knew.

I wouldn't believe it if Jacob's eyes weren't rumored to be the same green as Edward Cullens.

In fact, due to Edward Cullen being an exact replica of his late mother, Elizabeth, it was rumored under hushed tones and behind backs that Edward really wasn't even Edward Cullen Jrs. kid, that he too, like Jacob Black, was a child of Billy Black.

But like Jacob, that was never proven either.

As I got older my Daddy and Mama tried to hide me from all the drama that was hidden beneath Forks, from the Game my father and Uncle ruled to the cruelty the Cullens wanted me to face, they went out of their way to keep me safe and innocent till I was "old enough to understand" and hopefully by then I'd "be sent off to a good college in Phoenix or some place warm to stay away from the wars and do something with my life" but I didn't want that. I was Charlie Swans only child and it was my rightful place to take his spot when he was old enough to retire and run the Game with Emmett and Tanya. I didn't want a big city life, I wanted Forks. I wanted to fill my spot in the family name and not get sent away like Heidi.

I wanted to be true to my last name, unlike Elizabeth Cullen or any other traitors to their family.

My name wasn't Isabella _Swan _just because my mother thought it was pretty.

My name was who I was, who my family was. My name was who I lived for and who lived for me.

Swan was much more than a name.

Being a Swan was a way of life.

Being a Swan was what got my distant cousin killed in an "accidental" wreck where a Cullen car "accidentally" swerved on the road and knocked them off the intersection, their car tumbling down a hill hitting countless trees and ending up looking like a crushed can of Pepsi.

In my short lifetime of seventeen years I'd been to at least five funerals of my family members, and each time was as sad as the last. And each time it involved a Cullen.

I wore the Swan name not only on a necklace that graced my collarbones 365 days a year, but on my face. The Swan traits were dominant, and I carried each in me. Like my father, my hair was curly and a deep shade of brown, my eyes deep set and a dark brown that was almost black, my facial features small but my bone structure strong, along with pale white skin that made me stand out whenever my family made its yearly trip to California, and a common facial expression that many called proud and regal, I was a Swan. Through thick and thin.

Because that's what my name called me.

**New story, tell me what you think! **


End file.
